1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to a zoom lens having a high magnification ratio suitable for mounting onto TV cameras, video cameras, and the like and an imaging apparatus including this zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, zoom lenses of a three-group configuration in which three groups move while changing magnification to have higher performance are known as the zoom lenses to be mounted onto a TV camera, a video camera, and the like (Patent Documents 1 and 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7(1995)-248449 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-128491)). Further, zoom lenses of a two-group configuration in which two group move while changing magnification are known as zoom lenses having high magnification of 100× or more (Patent Documents 3 and 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-091788 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-039399)).